Song Fictions
by JOKER-x
Summary: Songs from Vocaloid, summarized into short stories
1. Just Be Friends

Hi, I've decided to start this new story. Primarily it contains songs Fictions and how I see them (: I tend to start things but I don't end them. These Song fictions won't be long. Ok so here goes the first one

**Just be friends – Megurine Luka**

Both of us had been escaping this reality for a while, our relationship had ended long ago. It wasn't borned overnight; it had been very long ago since I noticed it. I had always believed that love is a plant, as born from seeds, they will slowly grow. Yet, now all I see is a dead plant in my hands.

I do not know how to revive it. Its leafs had turned yellow and it just couldn't stand straight.

I teared.

I had once thought of so much. I had always thought we'll grow old together, that you'll hold my hand forever, that we'll have beautiful kids; she'll have your eyes, my pink hair, and her smile will be like the sun, that we'll sit down at the park listening to the trees as the gentle breeze brush against my wrinkled face. You promised that we'll be together.

I don't hate you, I still love you.

But I know that if I look up now, at the end of the string, will only be just emptiness, the string would be broken.


	2. Cendrillion

Cendrillion - Hatsune Miku & Shion Kaito

* * *

Love, comes with a very dangerous Price.

* * *

I had never wanted him dead. I am nothing but a normal girl, a normal girl in a mission: To have the prince dead. The world is cruel.

The prince had absolutely not offended me. But my master wants him dead so he shall. As I stepped into the dance hall, I gripped my knife nervously. Looking around, I spotted him. Tall, with blue eyes, handsome looking, any normal girl would have fallen for him, and I was a normal girl.

I bit my lips. Suddenly, his eyes were fixed on me. He smiled and approached me. I blushed as I continuously reminded myself to finish this mission. He invited me for a dance as he held his hands out. I took it, I forgot about the mission as I followed him onto the dance floor.

Unconsciously, the bell rang. I woke up; I had to finish the mission. But I'd never wanted the bell to ring. As I teared, I murmured a silent goodbye. As fast as it happened, the knife was now against his abdomen. He stared at me, unsure of what to do. His breath was still on my neck a minute ago…

I closed my eyes, expecting him to fall on me. Instead of a heavy body of a prince, it was a gentle finger brushing away my tears. I looked up. HE'S STILL ALIVE! How is it possible? He smiled at me, showing me the cut the knife was supposed to be at. I was too nervous, instead of stabbing him, I cut him.

My tears rolled down. As he took my hand, and we left the palace and this kingdom, I'll no longer be under the control of my master.

I'll be free with somebody I love.


	3. Adolescence

**Adolescence – Kagamine Rin and Len**

* * *

**Growing up, Can limit some things.**

* * *

"From today onwards, you two will not be allowed to sleep in the same bed"

"B-b-but mom!"Len protested.

"NO BUTS! You two have grown already; it's time you two sleep in separate rooms! Now, off to bed!"

The door slammed loudly as mother walked out of the room, ignoring our protest and ending the conversations.

"We're going to sleep separately tonight?" I gently pulled his vest.

Len smiled at me, "Yeah…come on, I'll tuck you in"

As Len held my hand gently, millions of questions rushed through my head. Didn't we promise to dance forever? Didn't we promise to play forever? I looked down at my chest, it's growing, and I hate that fact, because my chest is growing day by day, and it stopped a lot of things.

Upon reaching the door, he carried me up like a princess, I giggled, I loved it when he does that, it makes me feel like a princess.

He placed me gently on the bed, kissed me gently on the forehead.

"We're really going to sleep separately tonight?" I asked again, hoping that something might change.

He smiled at me and whispered a silent "Good Night" and he turned for the door.

I didn't want him to leave! I don't want to sleep alone yet!

As his hand reached for the knob, I hugged him from the back, causing the door to slam shut. He turned around and looked at me.

"I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ALONE YET! I DON'T WANT TO! LEN! I WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU" I protested violently, hitting him again and again.

He smiled at me. "How old are you already, still scared of monsters?"He teased.

I looked at him with tear-stained face, "I'm not afraid of monsters; I want to sleep with you."

He looked at me with a shocked face, bit his lips and slowly mouthed the words "What are you doing? And I was trying so hard to hold back, it's your fault now".

Finishing the last sentence, Len gently swept me off my feet, placed me on OUR bed and kissed me hard on my lips.

Growing up, really did change things.


End file.
